The NotSoSubtle Art of Distraction
by KyoHana
Summary: Kurama has a secret and Hiei is determined to find out what that secret could be. Can Kurama distract his lover before he does? OneShot HK Shoenen Ai Yaoi Lemon.


**_(Standard disclaimer: You know I don't own YYH or its characters; they are the sole property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Shonen Jump Comics Weekly, Studio Pierrot and Fuji Television.)_**

**Author's Notes: This is an edited version of my first 'lemon'. If you'd like to read the entire version, it can be found via a link contained in my livejournal. To access my livejournal, see my profile for the link.**

**This fic is dedicated, with gratitude and much love, to mhmartini because it was she who, through the wonders of her writing, taught me that shoenen ai is a beatiful thing and that lemons can be a very 'passionate' fruit.**

**Also, special thanks to hcolleen; blueutopiah; thoth-moon; blackrose kitsune; and kitsunelover12. Your writing has been, and continues to be, an inspiration to me.**

**And now, without further ado, the story...**

* * *

From the moment he heard the front door open and Kurama's soft tenor call out, "I'm home," Hiei knew that something momentous had happened. It was not just the cheery note he detected in his lover's voice, nor was it the tender smile he gave his mate as Hiei stepped into the living room. There was more. Something that hadn't been there this morning when Kurama had awakened from one of the dreams that had so plagued him for the last few days; those dreams finally forcing the kitsune to share more of his past with his petite lover – a past that included not only the sister Hiei had heretofore known nothing about, but also Kurama's overwhelming guilt at her death.

The hiyoukai had tried to reassure his mate, to lessen the pain and guilt, and Kurama had seemed comforted by Hiei's words. He'd left for work, if not happy, then at least… content.

And now here he stood, a soft smile gracing his beautiful face, his jade eyes shining with love. One hand held a small, cream-colored gift bag, slender fingers gripping the handles. Tied to those handles with a wine-colored ribbon was a single rose captured in that perfect moment between bud and full opening. The rose was unlike any Hiei had ever seen. The tips were burgundy, 'bleeding' (if that was the right word for it) into the body of the rose, which was an ivory color. It was not the fox's typical rose, and yet Hiei could feel Kurama's ki pulsing through it just the same.

"For you, my love," Kurama said, stepping closer and handing the gift to the hiyoukai.

"Why?" Hiei responded, taking the bag into the small kitchen and setting it on the counter.

Untying the rose, Hiei held it to his nose, breathing in the scent before setting it beside the bag. Reaching into the package, he withdrew his gift, a grin lighting his face as he beheld the sight of his favorite treat – ice cream. And not just any flavor, he noted, but his absolute favorite, Double Chocolate Fudge Brownie Ripple.

"Must I have a reason to give the one I love a gift?" Kurama replied, a teasing pout appearing upon his full, sensual lips as he followed his mate into the kitchen.

"That's not what I meant, Fox, and you know it," the fire demon retorted, crimson eyes leaving the treat in his hand to meet those of his fox.

"Do I?" the kitsune smirked as Hiei turned and opened the freezer, placing his 'sweet snow' inside.

"Perhaps you'd care to enlighten me, then, as to what you do mean," Kurama continued, teasing the fire demon. With a sigh, Hiei shut the freezer door but did not turn back around. Instead, the small Koorime stood silently a moment, head bowed as though thinking how best to answer.

Finally, he raised his head and squared his shoulders, but still did not turn to face his lover. "Something happened today, Fox," Hiei answered quietly, "something that has obviously brought you a great deal of happiness, and I'm simply curious to know what that is."

"And you know this….." Kurama's voice, still holding that lightly teasing note, trailed off as he stepped closer to his small lover.

"Your aura," was the succinct reply. "It's shot through with so much silver even The Idiot would be hard-pressed not to notice. So out with it, Kurama, wha….." Hiei's breath hitched as slender arms wrapped around him and a soft, wet tongue began delicately tracing his earlobe. Instinctively, he leaned back against the strong chest and closed his eyes, giving in to the sensations Kurama's touch invoked.

"You're distracting me, Fox," he breathed.

"Mmm – hmmmm," Kurama readily agreed, his warm breath against Hiei's ear sending a jolt of electricity coursing down the hiyoukai's spine. "But you must admit, my love," he hummed, "distraction is such fun, is it not?"

Hiei's response was lost to a second wave of pleasure as he felt delicate lips ghost along the thin column of his neck while slender, long-fingered hands trailed down his waist and across his abdomen, gently caressing the taut muscles there.

Twisting around in his fox's arms, Hiei reached up to twine his fingers in crimson locks. Pulling slightly, he brought Kurama's face level with his own, capturing his lover's lips in a passionate kiss. Kurama wrapped his own arms around Hiei's narrow waist once more, and with his lips still locked with his mate's, lifted the diminutive fire demon off the floor. Immediately, Hiei wrapped his strong legs around the kitsune as Kurama stumbled from the kitchen, up the stairs, and into their bedroom.

* * *

Gently, Kurama placed his petite lover onto the bed, straightened and flung off his jacket, tie and shirt. Climbing upon the mattress, he straddled the smaller form before leaning forward to capture Hiei's lips in a searing kiss. It was not until they were both breathless that he broke the kiss. Viridian eyes, already hazed with pleasure, gazed into matching ruby as Kurama's thin fingers slipped beneath the hiyoukai's shirt and promptly removed the offending material before he leaned forward once more, pressing his lips to those of his impatiently waiting mate.

Immediately, Hiei deepened the kiss, his tongue darting out and along the seam of Kurama's lower lip, silently requesting entrance. Soft, pink lips parted, allowing the Koorime the entrance he desired, and Hiei slipped his tongue in while small hands reached out, fumbling for the belt holding the fox's pants in place.

Feeling Hiei's hands at his waist, Kurama once again, and much to his fire demon's chagrin, broke the kiss. Rising from the bed, he flashed his little lover a lascivious grin before quickly undoing the belt and removing the remainder of his clothing. Just as quickly, he bent down and relieved Hiei of his own pants, tossing them onto the pile of clothing on the floor. Freed from the intruding material, Hiei spread his legs; need clearly written in the wine-colored eyes he raised to his lover.

Kurama's breath caught at the god-like beauty that lay before him as he climbed once more onto the bed and settled himself between the fire demon's legs. Never would he tire of gazing upon his lover's body, or of worshipping at the temple that was Hiei.

_Upon silken sheets  
__He lies in wanton splendour  
__My dark Adonis_

Unbidden, the haiku he'd written once upon a time for his demon lover came to mind, and Kurama smiled as he continued to gaze upon the beautiful sight below him until at last, he lowered himself to meet the flesh of his dark Adonis.

Once more he captured the little Koorime's lips in a passionate kiss, tongue sliding between those lips to explore the heated cavern of Hiei's mouth as his hands roamed the planes of the well-toned chest. One hand paused in its exploration, fingers circling the pink flesh of a tiny nipple, gently coaxing the nub into pebbly hardness. Kurama's lips left Hiei's to lick and nibble their way down the graceful line of his throat, pausing at the juncture of neck and collar-bone to suck softly on the sensitive flesh before his tongue slid out, gently licking the unseen mating mark that resided there.

Hiei's senses grew pleasure-hazed. As Kurama continued his tender ministrations, desire filled every fiber of Hiei's being, his body writhing in total abandon as he gave himself up to the siren's call.

* * *

In the aftermath of their lovemaking, Hiei lay upon the black silk of their bed, a blissful lethargy settling into every fiber of his being. Kurama, it could not be denied, was the undisputed master of the not-so-subtle art of distraction. Not that Hiei minded in the least, he admitted to himself, but now it was time to remind the fox that while the hiyoukai's curiosity could be deflected for a time, it would not be averted.

Turning his head slightly to the left, Hiei gazed at his youko lover; a soft smile on his lips as crimson eyes roamed the sensuous curves of his beloved's body.

When he'd finished cleaning the physical evidence of their tryst from both himself and Hiei, Kurama lay face down upon the bed, his arms folded beneath his head; his tousled crimson mane spilling over his shoulders and down the alabaster flesh of his back, where a light sheen of sweat still glistened along its silken perfection. His eyes were closed; the same smile that now graced the fire demon's lips upon his own.

"Fox," Hiei called softly, watching as the verdant eyes of his mate slowly opened like the petals of some exotic flower unfolding before the sun.

"Yes, Hiei?" The kitsune shifted to lie on his side so that he now faced his small lover. Emerald eyes drooped seductively as they met ruby, and Kurama grinned lazily.

"I haven't forgotten."

Kurama chuckled softly. "I know, Love."

Hiei, too, shifted to his side, the better to see the beauty before him. "So, are you going to tell me?"

Kurama favored his little demon with a gentle smile before he reached out and pulled his beloved into his arms. As he felt himself pulled into his fox's arms, Hiei wrapped his own around the fox, settling his head beneath Kurama's chin.

"I'll do better than that, Blackfire," Kurama replied, nuzzling into the spiky black hair, before he raised his head slightly and glanced at the digital clock upon the bedside table. "In about two hours' time, I'll show you. But for now, my love….."

He broke off, gently rolling Hiei onto his back, his lips moving to possess the fire demon's once more.

**Owari**

* * *

The muse and I would be pleased if you'd leave any comments at the door. Thanks. 


End file.
